The Stoic Captain and the Soul Reaping Miko
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Kagome is a soul reaper now and has new adventurs ahead of her and a lots of new friends to make, and maybey a new love.. whos knows. lets read about are favoirte miko and the gang from Bleach. Disclaimer. Kags/Hits paring. Rated M for language.
1. Head of orange

**Me: …I'm very scared you people are going to hate it. **

**Hitsugaya: There not going to hate it…..or else (stares at fans) **

**Me: Yeah…WAIT! HITSUGAYA! DON'T SCARE THEM AWAY!**

**Kagome: Yeah we don't want her to be a complete loser… (Starts laughing)**

**Me: …jerk! AND TO THINK I LIKED YOU.**

**Kagome and Hitsugaya: … SO WHAT!**

**Warning, they might be OC and I know that Hitsugaya hasn't been around as long as I said but it fits with the story. **

**Me: well anyway…here's the story. I do not own Inuyasha or bleach. If I did then Kagome would have stayed with Koga and Hitsugaya would have been the main character.**

* * *

><p>"Captain Hitsugaya! Where are you?" Kagome yelled as she ran down the streets of the soul society. <em>He picks today of all days to hid from me! Where is he? <em>She mentally yelled to herself. Kagome had spent a good hour this morning looking for her captain. He always seemed to stay hidden whenever she really needed him. Being second in command of squad 10 under him she had a lot of work to do. Also being the, most protected person in all of the soul society it was odd for him to just vanish like this. Just to make matters worse they had a new mission.

**_flashback**_

_Ugh. Why do I get stuck with the harder work? I mean isn't that why I have underlings? Kagome mentally said to herself. She was making her way to her captain's office when she was stopped by Shisui, he wanted her to give Hitsugaya a paper to have signed but the seal on it had to be undone first._

_After a good half an hour she cracked the seal and started to walk to his office to find him. She knocked first then walked in to find he wasn't even there. "Great" she groaned. Kagome walked up to his desk and set the paper down when someone cam barging in. "it captain Hitsugaya here? I need to give him new orders from head captain it an emerge." With that he handed the paper to Kagome and ran off. She stared at the paper for a minute before opening it. She gasped when she read it then hurried out of the office and out to find her captain._

_**__end flashback**_

Here she is now running around looking for her captain, and to tell you the truth. It's not that fun.

After about 30 more minutes of running around randomly she finally found him. He was laying on his back in the training grounds his zanpakuto sticking up near him in the ground. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. She walked over to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Captain….Captain Hitsugaya?" she lightly tapped him on the shoulder. After a few minutes of no answer she went to tap him again but a hand grasped her wrist and held it in place. Gasping her radiant blue eyes meet the icy cool blue of her Favorite Captains. He was looking at her lazily and then he sighed.

"Kagome, what is it you need?" he said while he sat up – letting go of her wrist of course-. Reaching into her robs she pulled out a letter and handed it to him. After opening it he read.

_**Captain Hitsugaya,**_

_**I am sorry to inform you about this but you and Kagome must go to the human world. There has been news of a hollow getting a hold of the shikon jewel. It is an emergency and it is the highest level of emergency that you get it back at all cost. I would like you to leave by tomorrow morning at the latest. I would also like you to take both Captain Shisui and Captain Son-Fon. I have already told them about the mission and they will meet you at training area 43 to leave. I will give you a week to get it back, if you aren't back but next Tuesday with the jewel and Kagome then I will send backup. **_

_**Those are your orders**_

_**Head Captain **_

After reading it a few times Toshiro sighed,'_ why would the jewel show up now it's been over 60 years plus the other 200 hundred before she became a soul reaper'_? Kagome looked at her captain and watched as he stood up. "Well let's go Kagome, I want you to go get ready to go and I will get the other Captains." He said while he pulled her off the ground. She nodded to him and they headed there rooms.

Kagome placed her sacred arrows in to her bag and slung a bow over her shoulder. After strapping her sword to her back she went to meet up with her captain and them others who would be joining them. Her only thought was "_God….please let this go well..."_

* * *

><p>*** Time jump**** time jump***<p>

"Ugh... I can't sense a freaking thing. This really sucks. I mean where the God damn hollow is at anyway. I can't-"Kagome's rant was cut short when her captain covered her mouth with his hand and shushed her.

"Kagome, you have to be quiet and stay calm. Please… I'm trying to concentrate here." Toshiro whispered to her. They were staking out a place that was said to be housing powerful power. As of now they didn't know for certain if it was the jewel or not, but it is never too bad to take a look.

**Time jump****time jump***

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Wha-,"Came a strangled voice somewhere in the dark." What the hell?" the mysterious person sat up and looked around. There raven hair cascading down there back in soft strands. Blinking a few times said person stood up. Placing a hand to their head, he or she sighed. "Where the hell am I?" the blurted out. Looking around the noticed that they were in an alleyway of some sort. It was late out and there was no moon making the already dark alley way darker.<p>

Then it hit.

What had happened came back.

_**flashback***_

"_Kagome when I give you the signal I want you to cover me ok?" Receiving a nod from said girl captain Hitsugaya slowly stood up and made his way to the house. They had proven that the jewel was here and about 3 people things in there. Shunsui and son-Fon are on the way but there not close enough yet. So they are going at it alone. _

_Quietly as he could he made his way to the window, looking in saw only one… thing but it was asleep. Opening the window he sent the ok to Kagome before going in. _

_Then everything happened in a blur. _

_The minute they stepped in it was like an alarm was set off. They got rid of the first but the other two showed up Hitsugaya took one and Kagome the other. It didn't take long to get rid of them and find the jewel, but the minute Kagome touched it something attacked her. _

_The…whatever it was slashed her left leg and right arm and before Hitsugaya could help her she vanished. Only thing left was the blood that had pooled below her._

_**end flashback***_

"Well, this sucks, how the hell am I going to get back, when I'm almost out of power, (she is just like Rukia was when she gave her powers to Ichigo.) And I'm injured, God damnit!" Kagome yelled into the dark, her words reflecting the influence Inuyasha had on her.

Standing on her good leg she leaned on the wall, Vision blurred because of the loss of blood and the rain she limped out of the alley.

She didn't even make it a few steps before she felt a hollow nearby, and as if the world hated it her it appeared in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ok this isn't going to be too long, but I really like this couple .<strong>

**Toshiro: Hn… you just don't have a life so you write about me.**

**Kagome: yeah really**

**Me: I could make you Gay Toshiro...I'm Shure that there is a certain Captain who would love you…**

**Toshiro: *Shivers* Fine! I'm sorry *bows***

**Kagome: *laughs loud***

**Me: I will add more to this and my blood+ story soon enough so please review!**

**Tell me if you would rather have:**

**One: she defeats the hollow and passes out in front of Ichigo's house,**

**Or**

**Two: Urahara saves her and takes her to his shop.**

**Or**

**Three: Renji, who is on a different mission shows up and helps her.**

**Send me a private message or leave a review on what you would like to see.**

**Intill next time**

_**On the wings of my dreams, and up to the sky!**_


	2. Familier People and a Familier Place

**Me: I'm back and kicking….. I guess. Well any way.**

**I got the most votes for choice 1. So she will be meeting Ichigo.**

**FYI: in a few chapter's the story line will fall close to the original story line of bleach with Rukia losing her power's and all that great stuff, but Kagome will also be intertwined in it.**

**Warning: character may be OC.**

**Paring: Kags/Hits**

"**Hollow talking" **

"Normal talking."

_Flashback _

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own either anima's (I wish I did though)**

* * *

><p>"ROAAARRRRR!" that would be the sound of the ever annoying hollow.<p>

Kagome looked up from the ground to come face to face with a really big hollow.

"Great, just what I need. I barley have any power left. Have to make this quick."

"**Umm. What do we have here? Looks like a lost soul reaper, oh and you have a lot of spirit energy, should be fun to eat you." **The hollow growled out as he advanced on Kagome.

Drawing her sword, Kagome surveyed her surrounding, _'not the best place to fight'_ she looked at the hollow again, _'then again I'm not in the best shape either'._

Using the wall for support, Kagome called out to her zanpakuto.

"Under my command freeze my enemy's, Light in the dark, SHINE SUAKARA (sew-ah-car-ah)." A light flashed through the rainy night, when it subsided, Kagome's zanpakuto had a bluish tint to it, and it was glowing. (It's like Rukia's zanpakuto but the handle is black and the blade is a light blue, also the ribbon on her sword isn't white it's a pale ice blue). The temperature in the area dropped about 50 degrees, there was frost on the ground and the rain turned to ice.

"Now you will see just how strong I and Suakara are. Light the world with you purity, Show them you strength, Ice spears!" Kagome Held her zanpakuto in front of her horizontally, swiping it once to the left all the water from the rain turned in to Sharp ice spears, she swiped her sword once more in a downward motion and the ice spears shot at the hollow, using the wall she kicked out it, wincing because of her hurt leg she slashed the already hurt hollow across the face, ending its life. "There, that wasn't too bad."

The minute she put her sword away, there was a flash a white and Kagome lost almost all of her power's, now dressed in all white, well except for the red form the blood that was seeping through the cloth, she limped out of the alley and into the street.

"Have to …*Pant*…Get back...*pant * *pant* to soul society."

Falling to her knees Kagome looked in front of her, vision blurred she fumbled for her phone, if only she could contact someone, Spots interred her line of sight.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a head of orange hair and someone asking if she was ok.

* * *

><p>To say Hitsugaya was mad was an understatement, he was pissed and his normal stoic attitude was out the window. His third seat Rangiku Matsumoto was getting all the anger pushed on her. After Kagome disappeared, Son-Fon and Shisui had appeared, they were ambushed by more of those weird demonhollow things, and all three captains were badly injured and forced to retreat.

Upon returning to the soul society there hasn't been any sign from Kagome and her spirit energy is undetectable. They haven't gotten any signal other than when a hollow showed up in the human world but then was quickly dealt with by an unknown person.

So yes Hitsugaya was beyond pissed that they have been unable to locate his second seat. Not only can't they find her but the head captain had the nerve to forbid him from going to the human world to search. This left him to pace in his office wondering where she could be,

"Kagome please be ok… please be ok, for me."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was walking home in the rain, coming back from the store, when he saw her.<p>

She stumbled out of an alley close to his house, covered in blood and passed out. Not being on to leave an injured person alone, he bent down and picked her up bridal style. When he came home the house was dark, he walked in to one of the rooms in the clinic.

"Ok I need to go get dad, so stay right here…. Why am I talking to her?" After that little insane talk, Ichigo went to his dad room.

"Dad, I need your help, there's-"his sentence was cut short by a battle cry.

"HIYAH!" Isshin Jumped sending a flying kick to his son's head, who countered with a punch to his dad's face.

"HEY, WHAT KIND OF WAY IS THAT TO GREET YOU SON?"

"OH WELL IN THAT CASE… hello my wonderful son and what is it you needed?"

Shaking his head, "I found this girl-"

"WAY TO GO SON, I KNEW YOU WOULD GET A WIFE ONE DAY!"

"NO! As I was saying I found her in the street, she has two huge gashes in her arm and leg."

Isshin put on his serious face (you don't see it often) and followed his son to the room he put the strange girl.

Upon entering the room, Isshin walked over to the unconscious girl, the first thing he noticed was that she was defiantly a soul reaper, a very injured and low on power soul reaper but a soul reaper none the less.

"Ichigo, I need you to leave, please and get me my phone."

Ichigo nodded he left the room grabbed the phone and handed it to his dad before going to his room.

Isshin dialed a number

RING

RING

RING

RIN-

"Hello, Isshin what can I do for you," came the oh so familial voice of Urahara.

"I have a very injured soul reaper here; before you ask Ichigo found her, she looks as if she lost her powers."

"Oh great, ok I will be over there in a flash. Tend to her wounds would you?"

"Of course, I don't own a clinic for no reason."

They hung up the phone and Isshin started wrapping the girl's wounds.

"You look as if you had a real fight, little soul reaper," Isshin spoke to the sleeping girl.

Click, Swish…

"Hello Urahara," Isshin said when he heard Him coming in.

"Hey, is this her?"

"Yeah, doesn't she look like you know her?"

There was a pause, as if he was thinking, then Urahara replied.

"Damn, I thought she look familiar, just my luck."

"What, who is she."

"You still don't remember do you?"

"Remember what, you're not making any sense."

"This girl, is the most protected soul reaper in all of the soul society, the little spit fire that goes but the name Kagome Higurashi, Second seat of squad 10."

Isshin gasped and look back at the girl on the bed.

"Well then, Urahara, I guess we got our work cut out for us, let's just hope we don't get any trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: what do you think? I have it so that Kagome has some history with Isshin and Urahara.<strong>

**Ok so next chapter:**

_**Blinking, Kagome looked around, she was in a room lying on a bed, it looked like a hospital.**_

"_**Ugh, this sucks, that's twice I have woke up someplace different."**_

"_**Oh I disagree, you have been her before," came an unknown voice.**_

**In till next time my good people.**

_**On the wings of my dreams and on to the sky!**_


	3. Memories Of Friends

**Me: here we are, chapter 3 hopes you like**

**I do not own bleach or Inuyasha but I wish I did…**

* * *

><p>Blinking, Kagome looked around, she was in a room lying on a bed, and it looked like a hospital.<p>

"Ugh, this sucks, that's twice I have woke up someplace different."

"Oh I disagree, you have been her before," came an unknown voice.

Kagome looked over to where she heard the voice only to find a man with blond hair a green striped hat, a green jacket type thing, pants and a cane sitting on the window seal looking at her.

"You have been in this very room many times before but it was a long time ago." The strange man said.

"Um. No mean to be rude but whom the hells are you?" Kagome said.

The man gave a chuckle, before hopping off the window and walking over to her.

"I am Kisuke Urahara. We have met before, in the soul society no less."

Kagome blinked a few times before a very excited look crossed her face.

"OMG! It can't really be you; I thought I would never see you again!" Kagome said while glomping him in a hug that could kill a bear.

Kisuke laughed, "Yeah it has been a while, are you still causing the old man trouble."

Kagome looked away sheepishly, but when she saw what she was wearing she gasped.

"What… I lost most of my power's…how…ugh!" She said while freaking out.

"You are going to need a gi-gai not aren't you? It will take a while for your power's to return and in till then you can't return to the soul society." Kisuke said while walking out of the room. "Well you coming?"

Kagome ran and caught up with him, As they were walking down the hallway, a man with black hair and a serious look on his face blocked there path.

His face softened when his eyes landed on Kagome, it only took a minute for her to recognize him but when she did she tackled him into a hug.

"Isshin it's you!"

He laughed at her while hugging the small girl back.

It had been a long time sense Kagome had seen both men and she was happy to see them.

* * *

><p><em>**flash back**<em>

_Running over roof tops a lone girl slipped into the night, aware of the prank she just pulled, turning the corner she bumped into someone knocking her to the ground. An amused voice spoke._

"_I'm guessing you're the little prankster who made Head captain's dinner explodes huh?" He asked._

_Looking up Kagome saw captain with blond hair looking down at her. _

"_Yeah and what's it to you?" she bit back._

"_Hey now you should show more respect to your Captain. I could turn you in." he said sternly, although his tone of voice said otherwise._

_Gasping, Kagome stood up and bowed to her waist. _

"_Please forgive me captain; I should have kept my tong."_

"_It's alright, anyway I'm Captain Urahara and I'm guessing your Kagome Higurashi, the 3__rd __seat for squad 10._

"_Yes sir."_

"_Well follow me I can sense the others are catching up to you fast, and I guess you don't want to be caught."_

_Kagome followed the Captain for about 15 min before he stopped._

"_Hid behind me alright?" He said when at stopped by the bar._

_Not even 5 min later the men who were chasing her turned the corner._

"_Captain! Have you seen a girl run past here?" The tallest of the 4 asked._

_Another one spoke up as well "Its Kagome Higurashi or squad 10."_

_Urahara placed a hand on his chin in thought._

"_Well I did see a girl run past here she went that a way" He said while pointing up._

"_Captain?" the shortest of the group spoke._

"_Yeah she was being followed by a pack of…I think unicorns?"_

"_I think the captains drunk" one whispered as they left._

_When they were out of hearing range Urahara started laughing._

"_Well, there you go kiddo hope you make it back safely. I bet Hitsugaya Is having a heart attack now."_

_Gasping Kagome turned and ran to squad 10 barracks. _

_Kagome ran into Urahara many times after that, and they ended up becoming pretty good friends._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kagome, make sure the Captain get's those papers." Hitsugaya said as he watched Her leave his office.<em>

"_Alright" she replied._

_When she got to where she was supposed to go she was greeted with a very serious looking man._

"_Are you Captain kruosaki?" The man nodded._

_Bowing she said "Good morning, I'm Kagome Higurashi 2__nd__ seat of squad 10, My captain requested that I bring you these papers."_

_Isshin nodded and then took the papers from her, motioning her to follow, she did._

"_I have heard a lot of things about you Miss Higurashi. Some good some bad, I have to say I have heard your quite a trouble maker." He said glancing back at Kagome._

"_Is that true" _

"…_Yes sir, I am but only to head captain." She answered truthfully. _

_Isshin laughed, and stopped walking. Turning he looked at her._

"_I also heard you could be quite powerful, if you had the right tranning."_

_She nodded._

"_How about you train with me every now and then?"_

_Kagome stared in awe._

"_You would really help me?"_

_He nodded._

"_Thank you Captain" she said as she bowed to him._

"_You're welcome, Hurry off now don't want to keep you lover of a Captain waiting."_

_Blushing Kagome turned and ran back to Squad 10 barracks._

_After a couple of training practices Isshin mellowed out and Kagome and him become very close, in a father daughter type of way._

* * *

><p>Sitting at Isshin's Kitchen table they explained some things to Kagome.<p>

"Now with your powers as low as they are you won't be able to go back to the soul society for a while. Luckily enough I have Gi-Gai's back at my shop. I can give you one free of charge." Urahara said taking a sip of his tea.

"You can stay here with me and my family, I will get you enrolled in school with my son, and we can tell him that you're a distant Cousin that's coming to stay with us. He doesn't know about Soul reapers and stuff so don't talk about it around him." Isshin said looking her straight in the eye.

"Thank you so much you two, I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get back."

They both laughed at her before Urahara said,

"I'm pretty sure you're used to getting in trouble right?"

Kagome looked away sheepishly.

"Well come with me to get your gi-gai, I also have something to ask you."

Urahara went out the window and was about to jump over roof tops when Kagome's voice stopped him.

"You do remember I can't jump over roof tops right now right?"

Urahara hid his blush under his hat and picked up Kagome bridal style in his arms.

With a wave and a good bye to Isshin they both left.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here you go." Urahara said as Kagome tried out her Gi-gai.<p>

"Now I have something Serious to ask you."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"When I saw you, your power level had increased but 100 fold. And it's not your Rekai that has increased; it's the Left over Holy power you have, any way to explain?"

Placing a hand to her chest Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's it's the shikon. I was sent on a mission with my captain and 2 other captain's. But when we found the Jewel something went wrong when I touched it. Being dead, it didn't recognize me at first, and used the spell I placed on it to Attack me, when it recognized me it transported me to an alley way."

"well, you will have a lot more hollows after you now."

"Yeah, I know"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update this. It was hard to write this for some reason. anyway, i hope to chapter 4 up by next weekend, also i will update Kagome, the firey but sweet type by next week end too.<strong>

**Next time on: the soul reaping miko and the stoic Captain:**

"_Don't worry, if you get lost just asked me and I will help."_

"_Thanks, that means a lot."_

_**On the wings of my dreams and on to the sky!**_


	4. Meet The Family

**Me: lookie here chapter 4 is up and ready to be read. I know it's been a while. Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach, so you can arrest me…**

* * *

><p>Never in all my life have I met someone so annoying and perverted, even more than Miroku, but yet I can't help but look up to him as an older brother like figure.<p>

Kisuke Urahara

One of the biggest pains in my life

I can't get through on conversation with him before he starts getting perverted or annoying.

I mean really, if you could see the outfits he has for me to wear you would have slapped him.

"Now Kagome was than any reason to slap me like that?" he asked as we walked back from his shop.

I turned and glared at him, because yes there was reason.

"I swear you're worse than Miroku. At least he had restraint." I said still glaring.

Kisuke just chuckled.

The walk was kind of peaceful, if you ignored the annoying ex-soul reaper.

We were going back to Isshin's; I had stayed the night at Kisuke's and got use to my Gi-Gai. It is really hard to get use to one of these stupid fake body things. I really can't stand it; I just want my power's back.

"So, what will you do when the soul society finds you?" Kisuke asked, becoming serious now.

Truthfully I didn't know, I don't think I will get in trouble, and I don't think Hitsugaya would turn on me like that. We have been partners for decades, plus they need my power. Who would watch the shikon without me?

"I guess I will cross that bridge when it comes." I answered cryptically.

Sending me a side way glance Kisuke sighed.

"You were always a secretive one. I guess that won't ever change." He said with a laugh.

When they made it to the clinic Isshin greeted them at the door. Kisuke left saying something about research something or another.

"Kagome, I know this will be hard for you, you haven't been to the human world for what 250 year? A lot of things have changed. Don't worry, if you get lost just or if you ever need help, asked me and I will help." Isshin said he led her to her room.

"Thanks, that means a lot; I don't know what I would have done without your help."

After he showed me my room, he explained that I was going to go to school with Ichigo.

"When everyone gets home I will introduce you as a distant family friend. If they asked say your mom knew There mother. "He said before leaving the room.

Sitting on the bed I sighed.

"Toshiro, I really am starting to miss you."

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep for a few hours because when I woke up it was 4 in the afternoon.<p>

I stood up and stretched before heading leaving my temporary room. I found Isshin in the clinic as well as a young girl with sandy blonde hair. She was at the register of the clinic while Isshin talked to someone at the door. Neither of them noticed me in till a black hair girl walked inside and pointed me out.

"Hey dad, whose that girl?" she asked in a slightly irritated voice.

Looking over at her Isshin smiled.

"Karin, Yuzu this is Kagome, she is a distant family friend and she is staying with us for a while." He said,

Kagome gave a small smile and waved, the girl with sandy blonde hair came up to her and said "hello, my name is Yuzu, nice to meet you."

'So the dark haired girl is Karin' Kagome though.

Not much happened after that. Yuzu went to make dinner, Karin watched TV, and Kagome sat at the kitchen table drinking tea and watching Isshin annoy the crap out of Karin.

"Dad, really I'm trying to watch this, move," Karin said, as her dad stood on his hands in front of the TV, a stupid look on his face.

"Now why would you want to watch this stuff and not hang with your cool father?" Isshin asked as her took a step (still on his hands) towards his daughter.

"Because you're a weirdo," Karin said as she kicked her dad across the room.

"Oh my beautiful wife, why do our wonderful kids dislike me so much?" he cried as he hugged the huge poster on the wall.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at that, 'well he has definitely gotten weirder'

There was the sound of someone coming, and everyone looked to the door.

"I'm home," a teenager with orange hair said as he walked into the door.

"Welcome home, my son!" Isshin said, jumping to kick the teen in the face.

"How is that anyway to welcome your son?" he yelled as he countered the kick with a punch in the face.

"Dad, you're going to drive Ichigo away if you keep doing that." Karin said as she watched her older brother walk up to his room, grumbling to himself, completely missing that there was an unknown person in the house.

"Who was that, he seemed familiar," Kagome said, although she mumbled the last part.

"That was my brother, Ichigo, don't worry he's not as near as unfriendly as he seems." Yuzu said as she refilled Kagome's cup of tea.

"Yeah, it's all dads' fault that he's like that." Karin said.

"What! I only have the welfare of my wonderful children in my mind." Isshin cried out.

"Yeah, if you mean scaring them for life then you're doing great." Karin said with a subtle wave of her hand.

"Kagome, do you think I'm failing as a father. Come on stick up for your best friend." He cried out while hugging Kagome.

Struggling to get out of his hold Kagome Laughed 'wow he even brought me into the conversation'

"I don't think it's my place to say anything Isshin." Kagome said, still stuck in his hug.

"She's turning blue, I think you should let go of Kagome dad." Karin said.

"Oh No! Kagome, are you alright? Dad look what you did!" Yuzu scolded him while fanning Kagome.

After about 30 min of Karin picking on Isshin, with the help of Kagome, Yuzu called Ichigo down for dinner.

"Ichigo, Dinner is ready, also there is someone that you need to meet" Yuzu yelled up the stairs to her brother.

"I'm coming. Wait did you say meet someone, if dad starting to dat-"he started but stopped when he walked into the kitchen.

Kagome looked up from the table and blue met brown.

Something inside Ichigo swelled up, it was the same overprotective feeling he has for his sister's. He might not know this girl but he was already being over protective of her.

Smiling Kagome stood up and held out a hand.

"Hello, I'm Kagome it's nice to meet you."

Taking her hand Ichigo nodded.

"I'm Ichigo nice to meet you to."

Everyone sat at the table and started eating. It was a fairly nice dinner, with joking and laughing.

Kagome helped Yuzu clean up before she when to her room and to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome woke up first. She got dressed in her new school uniform, and then she washed her face and jumped out her window for a walk.<p>

She wondered around for about an hour before heading back to Isshin's house. She leaped back in thought the window and then walked down to the kitchen.

Everyone was up and in there already, Karin was sitting at the couch Yuzu was making what looked like box lunches and Ichigo was glaring at his dad, while Isshin spoke dramatically about something.

"And then you will fly off into the sunset and make many amazing kids just like me!" Isshin said while receiving a kick to the face…"Nice kick son."

"Wow, you really know how to wake them up don't you Isshin." Kagome said with a laugh as she went and sat across from Ichigo.

"Oh good morning Kagome, I hope you slept well." Yuzu said. Kagome nodded in her direction.

"That's good; well I made you and Ichigo some lunches. You two better get going." Yuzu said while handing them there lunched.

"Later." Ichigo said walking out the door.

"Thank you for the lunch Yuzu, see you later." Kagome said as she also walked out the door.

The walk to school was fairly silent just a few pieces of talk here and there.

Slapping her hand to her palm Kagome gasped.

"Now I know why you are so familiar, you're the one who saved me two days ago!" Kagome said while pointing at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at the small girl who barely came to below his shoulder.

"You mean you're the girl who was injured?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

"How did you get hurt like that?"

"It's a long story, and I can't tell you right now."

Placing a hand on her shoulder Ichigo looked at her straight in the eye.

"Some other time than?"

She just nodded.

Things were going to get interesting now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go four chapters and I will work on the 5<strong>__**th**__** one.**_

_**Next time on: The soul reaping miko and the Stoic Captain:**_

_**Glaring at the man in front of her she shook her head.**_

"_No I will not give you the jewel, besides I couldn't get it even If I wanted to." She said, although she mumbled the last part to herself__**.**_

_**On the wings on my dreams and on to the sky!**_


	5. Use your Shiki

**Me: Sorry, I'm so sorry for not updating faster. A lot has been going on lately and I'm just getting around to typing again, so trust me when I say I'm sorry. I don't like not updating for you guy. I'll work harder to update faster.**

**~anyway~ here's chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer! I don't own bleach or Inuyasha! I promise I am not thinking up ways to become the owner! **

…**..or am I? *Insert Crazy Evil laughter here***

**On to the story….**

"Hey! Ichigo, wait up will yeah?" Kagome yelled as she ran after her friend.

It's been 6 days sense Kagome started staying with Ichigo and his family, and even thought she misses her friends and her captain back in the soul society, she's glad that Isshin is still looking out for her.

"Well, if you weren't so slow then maybe I wouldn't have to wait! Ichigo yelled back, stopping at the corner of the street.

Yeah, they fought like this every day but they became really close friends in the 6 days, Ichigo is like an over protective brother, not that Kagome minds.

It was after school and they were sent to get some stuff from the store, when Kagome said she could go alone Ichigo objected and said he was coming to.

So here there are walking down the street auguring like a couple of old ladies.

"Well if you didn't walk so fast then I wouldn't be so slow." Kagome said when she caught up.

"If you weren't so short maybe you could walk faster."

"If you weren't so tall than maybe you could walk slower."

"Oh yeah well if you weren't such a baby then maybe we would be home already."

Crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks out Kagome Glared at him.

"Humph! Well if I'm so much trouble then why did you come with me?"

"I wasn't going let you walk around alone this late at night."

"Why, it's not even dark yet?"

A blush rose on his face as he turned his face away from her before stuttering out.

"Its. Because… Oh Hell your still new her so you would have most likely gotten lost!"

Kagome just stared at him for a few minutes before hugging his arm.

"Awe, is Ichigo worried about little ol'me?"

"Shut up already and get what we need." Ichigo said still not looking at her.

Now it's Saturday an Ichigo and Kagome are sitting in a little tea stop somewhere in town.

"It's been a week since I started staying with you guys. Time fly's doesn't it, Ichigo?" Kagome asked while taking a ship of her tea.

Ichigo nodded, he was staring out the window not really listening.

"Hey! What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"It's just; I've been wondering how you got those injuries when I found you. You don't seem like the type to be in a gang or something." Ichigo said with a very serious expression.

Kagome sighed; she had been expecting this to happen sooner.

"I made a few enemies in my old home." Kagome said while waving the waiter over.

"Where did you live before you came here?" Ichigo asked while handing the waiter some cash and standing up.

'_I guess I could tell him Tokyo, can't really say soul society…' _She mentally said to herself, sweat dropping when she pictured what his reaction would have been.

"My family owned a shrine in Tokyo, when they died I went to live with my older brother." Kagome said while mentally adding on. '_I jumped into a time portal well and moved into a dog-demons castle, then I died 3 years later and went to the soul society where Head Captain made me a soul reaper, then I spent 75 years moving from one squad to another in till I joined Squad 10 and I haven't moved from it since…Can't really tell him that.'_

Ichigo was quite for a while, they were walking back to the house and it wasn't in till they were closer did her speak again.

"It seems we have both lost people important to us." Ichigo said he had a faraway look as if he was remembering something.

"I basically killed my family, some thugs showed up at the shrine, my Mom tried to ask them to leave but they wanted something I had, when she said I wasn't home they slit her throat then tied my brother and gramps up and lit the shrine on fire. I came home 2 hours later and the police told me what had happened. If I had only gotten home sooner, maybe I could have saved them." Kagome whispered the last part, her fist clenching when she remembered the note she found pined to the Well when she came back.

_Kagome, _

_I'm going to take Souta out for lunch, his birthday is tomorrow and I wanted you to have a chance to spend time with him. If were not back by the time you get home then you can heat up some oden. _

_I love you,_

_Mom_

That was the last time her mother ever said I love you, and Kagome wasn't even able to hear her say it.

When they walked into the house Ichigo made Kagome go first because hopefully Dad wouldn't attack them if she did…Boy was he wrong.

The minute she opened the door she saw Isshin jump up from his chair and run over to her, intending to kick her.

Kagome ducked the kick and instead of her being kicked Ichigo got kick and sent to the floor.

"You let you guard down, always stay alert when entering a room, and you both are late for dinner again." Isshin said while placing his hands on his hips.

Ichigo stood up and got right in his face.

"COME ON, IS THAT ANYWAY TO GREAT YOUR SON WHEN HE JUST SPENT THE DAY WITH KAGOME?" Ichigo yelled to him.

Isshin came closer to his face to wear they foreheads were touching and said.

"SILENCE! Oh so its Kagome's fault now, I suppose it was Kagome who left you room a mess too, when are you going to show some discipline?" Isshin said

While the two boys started there little sissy looking fight Kagome sweat dropped and walked over to Yuzu and Karin who were already eating.

"I'm starting to worry that they don't have brains…" Kagome said looking at Karin while pointing at the fighting idiots.

"There at it again, that the third time today, good grief," Karin said.

Suddenly Ichigo sent a kick to Isshin's head sending him flying into the wall.

"I've got to tell you dad, pretty normal healthy high school kid a 7 o'clock curfew totally sucks." Ichigo said while holding up a fist.

"You know Ichigo; I had a 5:30 curfew when I lived with my family…" Kagome said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo covered her mouth before she could saw more. "Shh, don't place any ideas in his head."

"Poor Ichigo, Its either being beat up by dad for picked on by Kagome." Karin said while turning to look at them.

"I don't pick on him…" Kagome mumbled out, although with Ichigo's hand still covering her mouth is sounded more like…

"Mhmmuph mmuhpuh muhpphummm"

"What did you saw Kago-Nee-Chan?" Yuzu asked.

Pulling his hand of Kagome repeated what she said and while Ichigo listened to her Isshin jumped up and kicked his feet out from under him.

"You dropped you guard again." Isshin then put him in a head lock. Then Ichigo punched him making Isshin fall off of him. The fight ended when the both punched each other in the face, Isshin fell to the ground.

"That was a good hit."

Ichigo grasped Kagome's hand and dragged her up to his room without saying anything to anyone.

"Wait, Ichigo! What about dinner?" Yuzu asked.

"You did it again, you're really one heck of a parent, and you know that dad." Karin said.

Isshin jumped up and started standing with one leg bent up and the other one straight, his hands on his chest.

"What did I do?" he asked in a higher pitched voice.

Ichigo finally let go of her hand when they had made it to his room. Kagome sighed before sitting on his bed.

"So, what did you drag me up here for?" she asked.

"I don't know, guess I just wanted company." Ichigo said while sitting in the chair by his desk.

"Ok." Kagome said.

They spent a good time of the night just talking before Kagome went to her room.

That night Kagome sat by the window in her room, she was staring at the stares when a thought crossed her mind.

Building up a little of the power she had gained back she summoned her shiki, they were he sprit animals and were usually in the form of either a dove or a wolf, depending on what she needed them for. Right now she had in her hand a black dove and a white dove.

She smiled when the white one nuzzled her cheek, before sending them to the sky. These birds would be able to go to the soul society, they could find her captain and then she would be able to go home.

_In the soul society_

They were still on the lookout for any sign of Kagome, but they have yet to find her.

Toshiro was in his office sighing papers and what not when two birds flew in through the window.

He recognized them as Kagome's shiki. The black on had a note around his neck.

Toshiro took the note off the bird and opened it.

_Captain,_

_I really hope this gets to you. I just want to let you know that I am ok. I lost most of my power's thought so I am unable to open the portal. I bet the soul society is in panic mode with me missing. Tell head captain I have the shikon. When we found it the stupid jewel entered my body again, but it also drained me. If you intend on coming to get me then when you enter the human world sent back my shiki. _

_If you plan on coming please make it quick, I really hate being in Gi-Gai's._

_Kagome Higurashi, second seat lieutenant of squad ten._

Hitsugaya stood up and left his office in a flash, he had to tell head captain that she has been found.

**Sorry about the wait.**

**Ok I need to know who do you want to come get her.**

**Hitsugaya**

**Renji**

**Byakuya**

**Hisagi**

**Ikkaku **

**Yumichika**

**Just tell who you would want to see. And it doesn't have to be one person; it can be more than one. **

**You're never alone if you have you pack...**

**LoneWolfSage**

**No matter who I'm with I am still alone.**

**Over and Out...**


	6. And OFF!

**Ok I'm going to get right to the punch and start chapter 6.**

**I DON'T OWN!**

Toshiro was standing in the Head Captain's office thing. All the other captains were here as well, and they were discussing the matter of Kagome and the Jewel.

"We should send are strongest people and get the girl and the jewel back, before she does something stupid." Son-Fon said.

"I agree with Captain Son-Fon, we all know Kagome is likely to cause a problem if she isn't watched." Ukitake said.

"Not only that, but she has the jewel. She also lost her powers so she can't protect it right now, what if she is attacked?" Shisui said.

"She's could attract some strong level Hallows with the jewel." Kenpachi said grinning from ear to ear. He liked the idea of super strong hallows to go against.

"That could cause a huge problem for us." Aizen said, Glaring.

"That little girl is always causing problems." Gin stated.

"Head Captain, what do you have in mind?" Unohana asked.

"All good points…ok I have made a decision! In 24 hours I want Captain Kuchiki and his lieutenant is Renji Abarai to go and get her, Captain Hitsugaya will give you her shiki." Captain Yamamoto said. Everyone bowed before leaving.

Toshiro and Byakuya were both headed to Hitsugaya office to retrieve the shiki and the letter from Kagome, when Ukitake and Shisui appeared in front of them.

"Captain Hitsugaya, explain what he meant as her shiki…" Shisui asked.

"Kagome still has her miko power's so she also can use spirit animals, being the Shikon protector she can transfer her spirit animal in to any animal, she prefer birds, a black on and a white one, there her shiki." Hitsugaya answered.

They both nodded before walking away

When they reached his office Hitsugaya Gave Byakuya the note and then told the birds to follow Captain Kuchiki. With that done Byakuya left to find Renji, leaving Toshiro alone to think.

'Finally, I will get to see her again. I can't finally tell her how I really feel.' Hitsugaya thought as he paced his office.

"Renji." Byakuya said when he found his lieutenant.

Renji looked up from the papers her was looking at.

"Oh Hello Captain, What is it?" he asked while standing up.

"Get ready to go we have orders." Byakuya said while handing him the scroll.

Renji read the paper over, when he looked back up his captain was no longer there.

'Well he left fast' he thought while sighing.

"Hey, Hisagi!" Renji called out as he walked towards the local bar.

Hisagi looked up and gave a small wave towards his friend.

"What up?" he asked when Renji caught up to him.

"Just getting s drink, you?"

"Same, I heard you're going to the human world to fetch Kagome." Hisagi said as they sat down at a table.

Renji nodded. "Yeah Captain just showed me the order."

Hisagi patted him the back.

"Bring her back safety, she means a lot to everyone…mostly Captain Hitsugaya."

"I will."

They spent a good 3 hours talking before Renji said her need to go prepare.

Hisagi sat at the table alone now.

"Be safe…Kagome" he said before taking another drink.

20 hours later.

"If you do not bring back Kagome Higurashi whiten 24 hours we are sending back up. Do you understand?" Head Captain asked Byakuya and Renji, who both nodded.

"Bering her back you too." Ikkaku said.

Yumichika slapped Renji on the back giving him a supporting smile.

Kira gave him thumbs up, which Renji returned.

Momo stood by Hitsugaya, who was trying not to start pacing again, she waved at Renji wishing him luck and she said…"if you don't bring back my Onee-san, then I will kill you myself…Good Luck!" Renji shivered after she said that.

Yachiru giggled and waved as well. When Renji looked at her she gave him thumbs up and said…"Hurry back, I have a present for Kagome-Nii-San when she gets here and I really, really want to give it to her so don't take too long!"

Renji nodded to her, he then looked back at his Captain who was looking at Head Captain.

"You both understand the importance of the mission." At their nod he continued." Alright, I wish you both luck, if you run into any trouble send for back up immanently, Kagome and the jewel are to be protected at all cost. And OFF!"

With that said the gate opened and they both left through the gate.

Once they entered the human world they looked around to find out where they were at.

"I'm going to release one of the birds now, pay close attention to witch direction it fly's." Byakuya said.

"Right." Renji said watching at his Captain let a small black bird go.

It took off quickly but Renji kept up with it, and the search for Kagome started.

**Alright…another chapter up. **

**Sorry Kagome wasn't in this one.**

**Alright the next one will be all about Kagome.**

**Order of updates.**

**Kagome, The One With Many Types.**

**A Different Side.**

**50 Pictures To Save.**

**My Puzzle To Solve.**

**Look out for those.**

**You're never alone if you have you pack...**

**LoneWolfSage**

**No matter who I'm with I am still alone.**

**Over and Out...**


	7. That's Strange

Chapter 7

_1 day before Renji and Byakuya left…._

Kagome laughed as she watched Ichigo argue with a cat that had decided to sit on his head.

~30 min ago~  
>Kagome and Ichigo had stopped by the park on their way home from school. They were both sitting under a rather large tree just enjoying the silence.<p>

That was in till they heard a meow from in front of them.

Kagome looked up and saw an adorable little kitten. It was black white and orange, with green eyes. He was just sitting there in front of them waving his little tail around.

"Well aren't you just a little cutie." Kagome said while petting the kittens head.

The cat meowed again before walking over and siting on Kagome's lap. They sat like that for about 25 min with the cat in her lap and Kagome petting him that was in till the kitten turned and looked at Ichigo. They just stared at each other for about 3 min and then the cat jumped up and sat right on his head…

And it leads us to where we are now.

"You stupid cat! Get off my head….!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to push the animal that had clawed its self to his head.

"Meroww! Meow hiss.." that was the cats reply as it bit into his head.

Ichigo jumped up and started flailing his arms around while screaming at the cat to get off.

"OWE OWE! That hurts you dumb cat! Stop it! Get off my head." He yelled again.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the funny situation. She watched them for another ten min before sighing and standing up.

"Stop moving." She said in a no arguing voice, making Ichigo freezes in what he was doing.

"Kitten, down and off his head." She said while pointing at the kitty and then the ground. The cat meowed before jumping off his head and onto the ground.

"Ok two questions…how did you do that and why didn't you do it sooner?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his sore head.

"One it was easy and two I didn't want to it was funny watching you fight with the cat." Kagome said while reaching down to remove the piece of paper she found a few minutes ago.

"Besides this cat with just disappear in 3...2…"POOF!" what did it say." The cat poofed away and Kagome opened the note.

_You have been warned…._

That was all it said.

"That's not….strange." Kagome said.

"I was going to more like Creepy…scary…not strange though." Ichigo said after he read the note.

"Do you know what it means?" he asked her seeing the worried look on her face.

"No….." Kagome said as she started walking out of the park.

'I have to go talk to Urahara. But I have to ditch Ichigo.' She thought to herself.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" Ichigo said running to catch up with her.

Thinking fast she ducked under the crowed and quickly crossed the street. Turning the corner she entered the closest shop.

Looking out the window she watched at Ichigo ran past the store and turned another corner before she left and went to opposite direction.

She walked the 3 blocks in till she was standing outside the familiar shop. Using her Soul Reaping skills she felt for Urahara aura and found him in his study. Not caring about being polite she barged into the store and then down the hall into his office.

"AH Kagome so nice of you to visit!" the shop keeper said from his spot on the floor where he fell when she scared him.

"Take a look at this." She said moving to sit beside him.

Taking the note out of her hands he read it over a couple times before looking at her.

"How did you get this?" he asked very serious like.

"I was one the neck of a messenger cat…you know like my shiki?" she said at his nod she continued.

"The cat appeared out of know where and when I took the note it poofed away." Kagome said standing up.

"Hum, this could mean trouble." Urahara said also standing up. "I would suggest not being alone for a while…have you been able to contact the soul society?" he asked her.

"Yeah I sent my Shiki, but I haven't gotten a reply yet." Kagome said while she started pacing.

"What If it is someone after the jewel? Or maybe they have a grudge with me/... or maybe I stepped on their toes somewhere." She started rambling while Urahara started thinking.

'It couldn't be someone from her past…..maybe a different demon…' he thought to himself.

While Urahara though Kagome synced a demonic aura somewhere in town, taking a quick glance towards Urahara she dashed out the door. Using a little bit of the energy she had gained back she picked up speed and hopped up on a building. If someone were to look up they would have seen a high school girl jumping from roof top to roof top at a high speed, but luckily no one looked up.

Kagome paused in her running when she was in the middle of the town, fanning out her aura she located the demonic aura she at felt and dashed off again to find it. Not even 4 blocks from where she had been standing she found the source of the aura. It was a powerful demon and he was standing in on the air right above the river.

He was tall and menacing looking but that didn't stop Kagome from appearing right in front of him.

Blue eyes glared into Red eyes that just stared back at her. The demon had long black hair that was slightly wavy and was pulled up into a high pony tail. He had dark red slash marks on his face and on his for head was a blood red star. His eyes were also red matching the star. He had a sword strapped to his waist and he was wearing an outfit close to what soul reapers where.

"Well I see I have caught myself a little miko…" the unknown demon said smirking at her.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked giving the demon a glare that could rival Sesshomaru's.

"And not only are you a miko…but also the Shikon Miko… this is my lucky day." He said ignoring her question.

"I will ask again, who are you?" Kagome said drawing her miko powers to the surface. She could feel her powers responding to her and the next thing she knows is that she is out of her Gi-Gai and In her spirit form…she was still wearing the white yukata but now she had a sword strapped to her side.

"Oh looky here, your also a soul reaper….well that will make it more fun when I kill you." The demon then disappeared from her sight and reappeared seconds later with his sword drawn…in one movement of his arm he slashed her right shoulder.

Kagome cried out in pain before jumping back and away from the demon.

"And here I though you would dodge….pathetic." he taunted her coming in to cut her again. Kagome reacted faster this time and drew her sword two; she could feel Suakara humming excited for battle.

She saw the next attack and was prepared for it. Bringing up her sword she blocked his next attack.

Step block dodge jump

Step block dodge jump

Kagome repeated that in her head over and over again. Finally she saw an opening and took it…but the demon was prepared for it. In one fell swoop he aimed his weapon to stab her through the heart.

Kagome's eyes widen…..this was the end for her…..

"Toshiro…I'm sorry"

**HAHAHAHAAH I am so mean…but don't worry I will have the other chaptet up tomorrow….so keep watch for it!**

**~LoneWolfSage**


	8. Going Home

**What did I say? Sorry about the wait….I knows some of you are going to kill me because I left you at a horrible cliff hanger….. so without further ado Here's chapter 8!**

"CAPTAIN! I can sense her aura!" Renji called out to his captain.

Byakuya just nodded his head. Not only could she feel her spirit energy but he could also feel something else with her, and it didn't feel friendly.

They kept pace with the shiki in till they felt a burst of power then they picked up speed and in no time at all they were standing above a river looking down the saw Kagome and something fighting.

"KAGOME!" Renji called out when he saw the…monster was going to stab her through the heart.

Kagome took an intake of breath and closed her eyes waiting for the blow that would unduly finish her.

After a few seconds she didn't feel any pain so carefully she opened her eyes.

"Thank God we got here on time." Renji said looking at the girl in his arms.

"Renji?" Kagome asked he only nodded to her before looking up at something.

Kagome looked over to where she had just been standing to find Byakuya fighting the demon.

Block, slash parry they both fought perfectly in step of the other. If the demon took a step Byakuya would take a step to match him. It looked more like a beautiful dance then a deadly battle.

"When did you guys get here?" she asked.

"This morning…we used your shiki to find you." He said and right as her finished saying it a little bird flew down and sat on her uninjured arm.

Kagome nodded her head to him.

"Wow…you really took some good hits didn't you?" Renji said looking at her injuries.

Kagome could only sigh, this demon felt oddly familiar…like she knows him somehow. Looking back at Byakuya and the unknown demon she saw that they were even in power. If the captain had his full power then he would have defiantly won, but he has on a power restraint. Suddenly the demon jumped up and stood in the air above them. A smirk set in place as he looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Well, I guess I will be saying good bye, little miko. In till next time." Then with a powerful blast of youki the demon vanished.

"He got away." Byakuya said while sheathing his sword and walking over to Renji and Kagome, without saying anything to either of them he took Kagome from Renji and started walking.

"Captain where are we going?" Kagome asked him hoping to get an answer.

"Were leaving." Byakuya replied.

Kagome sighed but didn't argue with him, besides even if she tried to run her injuries wouldn't allow her to get too far. Looking at the little bird, she sent him a mental message to tell Urahara that she is leaving for good. With a nod the bird flapped his wings a few time before he shot up and flew away with a surprising speed.

"Where is it going?" Byakuya asked her when he saw the bird fly off.

"He is going to get my bow and arrows I left at my house." she said with a slight shrug of her shoulder's, which made her wince.

"Don't move to much Kagome, you're injured pretty well." Renji said while coming to stand by them.

Kagome just nodded her head.

"Renji opening the door."

"Right," Renji said coming to stand in front of them.

With a nod Renji pulled his zanpakuto out and stabbed it into the air, he then turned it like you would turn a key, a few seconds later the door opened and they walked in.

Kagome was feeling so many emotions right now.

Excitement….She was going home.

Happiness…..She could see he captain and friends again.

Nervousness…..would she get in trouble for not returning?

But one think was certain…She couldn't wait to see Toushiro again.

**Alright….I knows its short but the next chapter will be really long….. So don't worry**

**~Sage**


	9. Cherries and Hugs

Chapter 9

There was a momentary flash of white light and then smile made its way on to Kagome's face…

She was home…

Looking around from where she was being held in Captain Kuchiki's arms Kagome could clearly see everyone.

"Kagome Higurashi, Protector if the shikon no tama…" Head Captain Yamamoto spoke breaking the silence that had fallen on the group.

Turning to look at him Kagome flinched a little at the hard look on his face.

"Yes Captain…?" she asked weakly waiting for her punishment.

To her surprise his face softened and then he spoke again.

"Welcome home…"

"Thanks…I'm glad to be back." Kagome said meekly…"Although I wish I could have come back not injured…"

"Yes, that would have been nice…but it's still good that your back." Yamamoto said.

"Yep!"

Everyone started cheering and Kagome smiled as she looked at her friends.

Ikkaku and Yumichika and Kira

Little Yachiru and Momo

Her self-adopted older brother Hisagi, who was smiling at her…Kagome, could see the worry in his eyes though.

And

…she stopped at one face….

The one she has been thinking about the most…

The one she couldn't get out of her head…

The one that keep her going when her body was so injured…

Her one and only Captain…

Toshiro…..

He was looking at Kagome with an unreadable expression.

Not caring about her own injuries at the moment Kagome shoved her way out of Byakuya arms. When she landed everyone got quite but Kagome didn't care at the moment.

Wincing a little because of her wounds Kagome stood up and Ran towards Hitsugaya. When she neared Kagome launched herself into his arms, Glomping him into a hug.

"Captain!"

Everyone smiled at that…. It wasn't a secret….everyone knew that they like each other.

"Kagome….I'm glad your back." Toshiro said hugging his small lieutenant.

Kagome pulled back a little to look at him the face.

"I bet you're glad you don't have to do a lot of paper work anymore…" Kagome said…a smirk on her heart shaped face.

Hitsugaya sighed and if he wasn't holding Kagome he probably would have pinched the bridge of his nose as well.

"What did I do to deserve a lieutenant like you?" He asked

"Something great…because I'm so awesome." Kagome replied with another smirk… (Prussia moment!)

"I doubt that…"

The pair would have continued their little banter if Hisagi wouldn't have cleared his throat to get their attention.

"When you're done….We should probably get Kagome's wounds checked" Unohana said with a smile.

Kagome and Hitsugaya looked away from each other and looked at everyone around them….

A few seconds later both their faces were as red as cherries and the both pushed away from each other….

Although the amount of Blood that Kagome has lost and also the wound on her leg protested against the moment and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Kagome!" Several people called out.

"I'm…F-fine." Kagome said

"Like hell you're ok…."

The next thing Kagome new she was being lifted into someone's arms again.

Opening her eyes Kagome blushed a little when she saw who was holding her.

"I'm taking you to the recovery room, is that all right Captain Unohana?" Hitsugaya said, when he saw her nod he turned and made his way there…Kagome resting in his arms.

"You really are more trouble than your worth," He said once they were far enough away from everyone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome questioned.

"Nothing…" Hitsugaya said….

…

"So what happened?" He inquired after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?" Came Kagome's keen retort.

Toshiro sighed again.

"After we went to get the Jewel…You just disappeared." He stated.

"Oh…The jewel didn't recognize me at first so it's defense system kicked in and it tried to drain me of my power…it worked but then it recognized me and then for some reason it teleported me somewhere else…" Kagome said.

Silence fell between the two again.

"I really am glad your back." Toshiro said.

"I'm glad to be home…I saw Isshin and Urahara."

"Wonderful…"Sarcasm was dripping heavily from that one word.

"Hey, don't be mean." Kagome said lightly slapping him on the chest.

"Whatever"

When the made it to the recovery area Hitsugaya entered one of the rooms and walked on… being careful not to hurt her he laid Kagome onto the bedish table thing.

"Exactly how did you receive these wounds?" Toshiro asked as he took a seat next to the bedish table thing.

"Oh… well I was attacked by a demon. He didn't tell me his name. But he was strong and if Renji and Captain hadn't showed when they did then I would have died."

Toshiro sucked in a sharp breath when she mentioned her nearly being killed.

"I wouldn't have allowed that." Hitsugaya said leaning towards her a little.

"What do-"Kagome was cut off because of what her captain did?

'…He… he just k-kissed me!' Kagome thought eyes widening as she felt his lips on her own.

Slowly her eyes closed two and Kagome leaned into the kiss wrapping her arm around his neck while Toshiro wrapped his arms around her waist.

Every so slowly Toshiro broke the kiss leaning his forehead against hers. A satisfied smirk made its way onto his face when he saw the blush on her face.

"Kagome…..I love you."

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you two….Captain."

_Out in the hallway…._

"I can't believe he kissed her." Hisagi said fuming because no one kissing his little sister.

"I can't believe they finally Kissed." Momo said smiling at Renji who nodded in agreement.

"AWE! There so cute together!" Yachiru said.

"SHH!" Kira and Yumichika covered her mouth.

"I mean really couldn't he wait in till she want injured?" Hisagi said ready to storm in if it wasn't for the fact that Kira and Renji had griped his arms and Ikkaku was pushing him back.

"Leave it alone Hisagi." Renji said.

"Yeah...give them some space." Yumichika said flipping a strand of hair.

"Nee-Chan looks happy so that's good!" Yachiru said giggling with Momo.

"Yachiru don't be so loud." Kira said

"We don't need them hearing us." Ikkaku said.

"Don't need who hearing you?" Someone said making them all look up

And there was Unohana and he lieutenant.

"Ahh….Nothing!" Kira said.

"Yeah we got to go…By Captain!" Renji said Grabbing on to Hisagi and Yumichika while Kira grabbed Yachiru and Ikkaku and Momo just followed.

The 6 ran as fast as they could leaving a trail of dust.

"Such funny kids…" Unohana said before going into the room with Hitsugaya and Kagome.

**And the story is done…I might do one more chapter and I might not, ha-ha.**

**Alright… Let me know do you want a sequel?**

**Here's the summary if you do.**

It's been 3 months since Kagome came back from the Human world. A lot has happened. One: Her captain confessed to her… Two: there's a new threat after her life and the jewel…Three: Hisagi is becoming over protective. What's a girls supposed to do?

**So let me know if you want me to write it.**

**I hope to get my other stories updated soon. Sorry about the wait!**

**Ciao**

**~Sage**


End file.
